ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Reflect
is an Alien that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episode 34, "The Man Without a Home".https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/033.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Reflect's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Mebius' Alien Reflect was an alien of unknown origins who had came to Earth sometime prior and was first seen locked in battle against Ultraman Mebius. Alien Reflect had already beaten Mebius to the point of the Ultra's color timer blinking and was able to keep the battle to his own advantage, being able to turn around both Mebius's Mebium Ray and a Blade Slash while in Brave Mode. After easily shrugging off opposition from GUYS, Alien Reflect taunted Mebius by claiming that he overestimated the Ultra's fighting abilities and even further humiliated him by allowing him to live in shame at his loss before disappearing into thin air. Sometime later, Alien Reflect reappeared and was brimming with confidence. However after receiving some harsh training lessons from Gen Otori, Mebius re-confronted the Alien to battle him. Also after remembering how Ryu was able to start the bonfire, Mebius transformed into his Burning Brave mode and modified his Jump Kick into a Flaming Drill-stylized attack, piercing Alien Reflect's armor. Enraged that Mebius was able to hurt him this time, Alien Reflect turned desperate and took GUYS hostage from within their Gun Phoenix, threatening to kill them if Mebius were to oppose him. Witnessing the battle from afar and seeing that GUYS was in trouble, Gen transformed into Ultraman Leo to hold Alien Reflect off long enough for Mebius to rescue GUYS from the alien. Working together, Leo and Mebius battled against the alien, with Alien Reflect unable to withstand their combined physical attacks. Finally while trying to charge at them, Leo and Mebius fought back with Leo performing the Leo Kick and Mebius performing his new Mebium Spin Kick, impaling the Alien and destroying it. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Alien Reflect reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, as a Reiblood. He appeared in episode 11, entitled "A Warrior's Grave Marker".http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/character/alien.html#rifrect Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Reflect's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" In this series, Alien Reflect was one of the many Reibloods who were battling on Planet Hammer for supremacy. He was seen in battle against Rei with his own monster, Birdon. Ultimately, Alien Reflect was unvictorious as his Birdon was destroyed by Rei's Gomora after a relatively short battle. What became of him afterwards is unknown, though it is most likely that he was killed when Planet Hammer was destroyed by Alien Reiblood. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Alien Reflect is portrayed by suit actor Satoshi Yamamoto in the series, Ultraman Mebius. * Alien Reflect is portrayed by suit actor Ikumi Tanoue in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Notes * Alien Reflect's costume would later be use and modified to become the Rudian suit in Ultraman X. * Unusually, Hirohiko Kakegawa reprises the role of Alien Reflect in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, though he does not sport a voice alteration like he did when voicing the Alien during Ultraman Mebius's syndication. * Alien Reflect was once considered to be a member of the Darkness Five during the syndication of Ultra Zero Fight. However he did not appear in the series. Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Reionyx